The Lesson
by C4nopy
Summary: She was a high-spirited 18-year-old girl who enjoyed getting her own way. It was no wonder that she ended up in the principal's office. Her smart mouth was too much for her teachers to take any further. AU


She waited for the principal to call her into his office. As she sat impatiently, her legs swinging freely back and forth under her chair, she wondered what would happen next. This principal was new and many stories had been circling around his sudden appearance at the school. He had been to prison, he was an ex-military man who believed in rough justice, and a drug addict who loved to torture. But whatever the story really was, she was ready for Mr Snape. He was a man after all. How could any man hurt a sweet young girl who had just lost her way?

A sudden break in her thoughts flashed violently as the principal's secretary called out her name.

"Hermione, the principal will see you now."

Hermione stood up slowly and shuffled her feet all the way across the front office to the principal's door. She took a deep breath, preparing her 'I'm so sorry' face; she planned a great performance for this new guy. Her hand gripped the doorknob and she turned it, pushed the door open, and walked inside.  
The principal was standing behind his desk. Even with the stern look on his face, Hermione noticed that he was a handsome older man. This took her off guard as she let the door slam behind her. This seemed to have no effect on the principal for he did not flinch but instead motioned her to sit down.

"You have quite a record at this school, Hermione," the principal began.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's just …"

"Enough!" he said firmly, "You will not speak until you are asked to do so."

Normally Hermione would come back with a quick retort, but for some reason she obeyed this man. He was strong and firm, but without raising his voice, and something about him intimidated her in a way she had never experienced before.

"For a child like you, corporal punishment is the only answer. Stand up."

She hesitated slightly in her chair, but when she looked into his piercing stare, she stood up immediately.

"Turn around with your back facing me."

She spun herself around, shaking slightly. The principal reached for a wooden paddle that was hanging on the wall.

"Now pull down your panties and bend over so that your hands are grabbing your ankles."  
She did as she was told. The principal's upper lip began to sweat.

"10 strokes of the paddle should suffice. This is for your own good, Mione."

She heard a rush of air as the paddle was swung up and landed a first blistering blow against her delicate bottom. The pain was intense, but somehow, not unpleasant. The second hit made her shift slightly. The principal noticed this, and as the next three smacks were placed on her reddening ass, he began to rub the outside of his trousers. As the next two strokes hit, the principal's cock grew harder. The swollen mass became visible as his trousers tightened. The remaining three smacks bounced off of Hermione's toned flesh, as she felt the warmth of excitement flooding her. She was shaken, but aroused. She ached to be touched. And as if the principal could read her thoughts, she suddenly felt the touch of his big hands caressing her little bottom.

"I think there is another lesson to be learned here today my girl."

And with that, she heard the jangle of a belt being undone and the zipper of his trousers. He took his throbbing cock out of his pants and began rubbing his mushroom head back and forth against the crack of her ass. His breath was heavy as he began to push his cock into her hole. Her ass was tighter than he had expected which made him want to thrush all the more.

She cried out as he pushed his way in, her knees buckling slightly. His thrusts became harder and deeper. He grabbed her cheeks tight in his hands and fucked her hard. It was painful for her at first, but she gave in to his movements and took much pleasure in the feeling of his cock deep inside her. Her cries became moans of ecstasy as his cock exploded, filling her up with his hot load of cream. He waited for a moment, and then slowly pulled his cock out.

"Clean me up," he said.

She could feel his cum dripping down the crack of her ass and down her thighs as she dropped to her knees and sucked his cock. She had never tasted cum before but she was hungry for it now. She licked and sucked his perfect cock until it was stiff again. She took great pride in knowing that she could deep throat his manhood and she enjoyed every inch.

"Get up on the desk for me little girl. Time for your last lesson of the day."

He waited impatiently as she walked over to the desk and hopped up. He strolled over with his cock in his hand stroking it slowly and looking down at her soaking pussy. He pushed her skirt up higher and pulled open her blouse, exposing her lacey white bra. He reached out with his hand and pulled her large tits out, squeezing them softly, making her pink nipples hard. He leaned forward, burying his face in her chest.

"Fuck me," Hermione whispered, "fuck me hard."

He continued to ravish her chest as he pulled her body right to the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs around him and begged him to put his cock inside. With one penetrating thrust forward, he was deep inside her pussy. He could feel her cunt walls clamp down tight around his throbbing knob making his balls full and ready to erupt again.

Her body began to convulse as waves of ecstasy once again flooded her body and drenched his cock with juice.  
She bucked wildly as he grabbed her and tried to contain her. He could not hold back any longer. He pulled his cock out of her wetness and shot his load of cum all over her tits and face. He fed the head of his cock to her waiting lips to suck the remains of cream off of him.  
The principal backed away from Hermione and dressed himself properly again. She watched as he put himself together and looked once again like the intimidating principal he once was.

"Clean yourself up," he said as he threw some tissues at her.  
She jumped off the desk, wiped the sticky mess off her body, and got redressed. As she reached for her panties to finish the job, the principal grabbed them away from her.

"These stay with me until your next lesson." He turned his back to her. "You may go."

She walked out of the office and into the hallway, passing classroom after classroom. She looked around and noticed a fire alarm on the wall. She smiled to herself relishing in the knowledge that her next lesson would be coming very soon.


End file.
